


From Heartbreak To A New Beginning

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Endgame Barry Allen/PattySpivot/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Polyamory, Heartbreak, Hurt Barry Allen, Minor Violence, Multi, Wilfred & Eva Are Jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Following a shocking betrayal from his wife and the resulting violent aftermath, Barry is taken in by a concerned Patty and Felicity, two of his closest friends. And they help him heal and lead him towards new and unexpected love.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Unnamed Wife
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This story is based upon a scene from a movie entitled “Silver Linings Playbook” in which the husband in the movie caught his wife cheating in the shower and brutally beat her lover, but goes off into its own short story. I thought I’d try it out for fun but with Barry.
> 
> In regards to his wife here, I’m not going to name her and instead will give all of you, my readers here, the choice to imagine her as to whom you wish her to be.
> 
> For me personally, she’ll be Becky Cooper, but you can give her any identity of your own choice.

The young CSI specialist for the Central City police force, Barry Allen, was currently on his way to the home that he shared with his lovely wife, who he loved deeply.

Today had been a really great day in that he’d helped the CCPD solve one of its biggest criminal cases yet and it had been a massive win for all of them and had also led to the dismantling of a highly dangerous drug trafficking network operating in the city. And now he wanted to go home and share his success with his wife and take her out to celebrate.

As he was headed home, he made a quick stop at the flower shop and had purchased a beautiful bouquet of daffodils, his wife’s favorite flower, figuring that she’d love him.

Smiling and whistling to himself, he arrived at his front door and unlocking the door, stepped inside of his home but then his smile turned into a frown as he looked down and noticed a scattered set of clothes strewn about the floor. As he took a closer look, he saw that the clothes were a mixture of his wife’s clothes, a pair of pants and a shirt and tie that he knew were not his, and strangely enough, an aqua colored feminine shirt and a pair of brownish grey feminine pants, which did not belong to his wife.

Barry began to feel a sinking feeling in his gut as he slowly followed the trail of clothes, which also included two pairs of shoes, one masculine and one feminine, as they led towards the direction of the master bathroom, his heart beginning to beat faster and faster with each step.

As he got closer, he began to hear music and soon noticed that his record player was on and playing _“Haven’t Met You Yet”_ by singer Michael Buble. The song that so happened to be his and his wife’s wedding song.

Very soon he arrived at the master bathroom and slowly pushed open the door, noticing that the shower was running and saw through its curtain what appeared to be the silhouettes of three individuals, one of which was his wife.

His heart hammering now, Barry immediately marched forward and, reaching out his hand and flinging open the curtain, took in the horrifying scene before him, the bouquet dropping from his hand.

There in the shower before him and to his horror stood his wife, entirely nude, and sandwiched in between a man and woman who were just as nude as she was. The man, who was tanned skinned and with dark hair and a beard, stood behind her, pressed flush against her and his lips against her neck while his arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection. Barry immediately recognized him as Wilfred Malick, one of NASA’s most prominent officials and was currently being investigated by the CCPD and the FBI on suspicion of corruption and ties to terrorism.

As for the woman, she was a very beautiful woman with long, slightly thick, medium brown hair and Barry recognized her as Eva McCulloch, the owner and CEO of McCulloch Technologies. Currently though she was wrapped around both his wife and Wilfred while her lips were attached to the former’s nipples.

As soon as he’d flung open the shower curtain however, all three individuals quickly leapt away from each other in surprise and turned to look at the distraught young man standing before them.

“Barry”, his wife gasped out in shock at his presence while holding a hand on her heart. “I, um, it’s, uh, it’s not what it looks like honey,” she stammered and tried to explain the incriminating scene her husband was currently witness to, a hint of fear in her eyes.

To her horror however, Eva stepped closer towards Barry while still remaining in the tub.

“Listen Barry. I’m so sorry that you had to find out about the three of us this way but your wife is in love with both Malick and myself and we’re in love with her and you’ll just have to accept it,” she said to him soothingly as though trying to talk down an unruly suspect, no shame or embarrassment in her voice or on her face. “She belongs to us now and us to her and I hope you’ll someday be able to move past it. And now that it’s all out in the open, it might be best if you leave so that we can continue making love to this wonderful woman. Alright sweetie?”

Barry stood there stunned, slack jawed at what Eva had just said to him and the sheer disrespect from it. Especially her last few words. And her calling him “sweetie” irked him to no end. And what made her words and this entire situation even more deplorable was that this was HIS wife, HIS bathtub, HIS wedding song, and HIS, dogone, house and she actually had the audacity and the temerity to let all of that crap from her mouth and also the nerve to tell HIM to leave?!

It got even worse when Malick addressed him next.

“She’s right man. As a matter of fact, you should probably go right now,” he said to him and with a hint of a condescending tone in his voice.

At that point, Barry saw nothing but red as he was engulfed with unadulterated fury. Jaw set, and his hands now tightened into fists, he immediately leapt into the bathtub and grabbing onto Malick tight, began raining brutal blows onto the other man, repeatedly punching him hard until he began to bleed while the former’s wife and Eva both scrambled out of the tub and away from the enraged young man before them who was savagely beating their shared lover while pleading and crying out for him to stop.

“BAR, HONEY STOP. PLEASE STOP!!,” “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP NOW YOUR’RE SCARRING US!!,” was heard from his wife and Eva respectively, the two women screaming in terror and imploring him to stop. He paid them no mind however and took it further by next wrapping the shower curtain around Malick’s neck and used it to strangle him for a bit before slamming his foot into the latter’s midsection and sending him almost flying out of the tub and onto the hardwood floor, Malick crashing onto his back with a hard _thud_.

Eva then rushed forward and grabbed his arm as he advanced towards Malick once more, trying to restrain the former but Barry, still in a haze of rage, ripped her off of him and flung her to the side, causing her to fall against the bathroom counter and bang her head against its side and then slide to the floor.

At that moment, Barry came to his senses and froze, comprehending as to what he had just done and especially in regards to Eva. He was not a violent person and never in his life had he struck a female, and nor had he meant to hurt the woman and even though she was one of the two sleeping with his wife. Soon his face paled and his hands began to shake while the rest of his body started trembling as tremendous guilt and shame washed over him. He then collapsed to the floor and allowed his face to fall into his hands as he began to sob due to the entire situation overwhelming him.

The sound of footsteps was then heard at that moment followed by two beautiful blonde women rushing into the bathroom. Those women happened to be Felicity Smoak and Patty Spivot, both of whom were two of Barry’s closest friends and good friends of his wife. They were also bisexual and dating each other. They’d decided to go and hang out with their good friends that afternoon but on arriving at the couple’s home, they’d noticed the door unlocked and slightly ajar. Curious, they had entered and like Barry, noticed the clothes strewn across the floor and leading towards the bathroom.

As they had made their way towards it, the sounds of someone being beaten along with screams of terror were heard and the two women quickened their steps and as they neared the bathroom, they heard the sound of someone being thrown onto the floor and shortly thereafter followed by the sound of someone else making impact onto another surface.

They then arrived at the door and upon entering, took in the site before them, their eyes widening in shock.

There was Barry, sitting on the floor and with utter desperation and heartache written upon his face as he sobbed like a baby. Next to him laid a bloody, almost beaten to a pulp, completely nude man, who they recognized as Wilfred Malick, fading in and out of consciousness.

Nearby was Barry’s wife, also fully nude herself, tear streaked and looking shaken while clearly putting as much distance from her husband as she possibly could. And slumped right next to the bathroom counter, a bleeding cut on the side of her forehead, was another woman who they also recognized as the famous Eva McCulloch, groaning in pain and just as nude as the wife and Wilfred.

Looking at the scene before them, Patty and Felicity were able to ascertain the situation and their hearts broke painfully for Barry while they found themselves filled with fury at the three other individuals nearby.

They could not help but feel a bit disturbed though at what looked like the possibility that Barry had also struck Eva, but they also knew that their friend was not the type of guy that would hit a woman, no matter what. And frankly, they did not feel any sympathy for her whatsoever and a small part of them even felt that she could’ve used a wallop for sleeping with another man’s wife.

Not that they condoned a man striking a woman for any reason other than self-defense, but still.

Not paying them any mind, they quickly made their way towards Barry and knelt beside him.

“Barry, honey, it’s us. Felicity and myself. Are you alright?” Patty asked him soothingly and with a hand on his shoulder while Felicity placed her own hand on his arm.

The young man was unable to respond however except for a slight shake of his head, still feeling overwhelmed by everything while heavy tears continued to steam down his face. His two friends exchanged a sad look between themselves and then Felicity addressed him.

“Listen, we’ll go over to mine and Patty’s place and away from all this. Would that be alright?” she softly suggested.

Still weeping, he responded with a nod and then the two women helped pull him up and, after nestling him between themselves, helped gently escort him out of the bathroom. As he passed his wife, she moved to say something to him but was silenced by the sharp glare Patty and Felicity sent towards her.

“Don’t bother. You’ve already done enough,” Patty angrily to the other woman, causing her to shrink back. She, Felicity, and Barry then left the bathroom, exited the house, got into the car the two women had driven there, and made their way towards the women’s apartment, Felicity driving while Patty and Barry sat in the back seat, the former holding the latter close to her side and allowing him to lay his head onto her shoulder.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone. Here’s chapter 2 and I hope you will all enjoy it.

The three of them had finally arrived at Patty and Felicity’s place and were currently sitting on the couch, Barry sitting in between the two women, and after a while of him crying and shaking slightly while they both rubbed soothing circles around his back and continued speaking to him softly, patiently waiting for his story, he finally began to spill.

“Well I was returning home after helping my guys at the CCPD win the case, and I just wanted to celebrate with my wife you know? I even purchased a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers and everything,” Barry tearfully explained. “But when I came home I saw my wife’s clothing scattered all over the floor along with the clothing of some other guy and also that of a woman. Clothing I know my wife does not wear in regards to the latter.

“And then I hear a song playing and not just any song but the one we played at our wedding. Our song. And then I see that the pile of clothes is a trail that leads directly into the bathroom and I go inside and pull open the shower curtain and what do I see but my wife, MY WIFE, in the shower with Malick and Eva. All three of them as nude as the day they were born and with the latter two’s hands all over her.

“And get this. Eva quickly moved towards me and had the audacity to tell me that I should just accept that she and Malick were screwing my wife and that I should just get over it and that she was now in love with them. And to add insult to injury, both she and he told me that I should leave my own house and willingly let them continue with it.

“I mean that was my wife, my bathroom, our wedding song, and they had the nerve to tell me that I should go?! As though I was the problem?! And I just snapped, totally lost it. And so I ended leaping into the tub and just started raining a breakdown onto Malick to death. But I swear I did not mean to hurt Eva. No matter what, I would never hurt a woman ever you’ve gotta believe me. She grabbed onto me to try and pull me off of Malick but my mind was just taken over by raw anger and the only thought that came to me was that someone was in my way and so I lashed out.

“And when I saw her fall it sort of woke me up and I couldn’t believe that I’d do something like that. So much was happening and very fast and I’m so sorry guys. I swear I didn’t mean to and I’m so sorry,” Barry finally finished and began sobbing once more.

For the second time that day, the hearts of his two friends broke for him and they each wrapped their arms around him tightly in a group hug, rocking him a bit while crying with him. And their anger continued to grow towards his wife, who they’d once considered a close friend but not anymore, Eva, and Wilfred and especially after what Barry had shared about their attitudes towards him when he caught them with his wife.

They were relieved however that he had not meant to hurt Eva though and of course knew that he would never willfully harm a lady, one of things they both loved about him. But that did not mean they had the least shred of sympathy towards that awful woman and could not fully blame him either.

“I am so sorry all of this has happened to you. You didn’t deserve any of that and she most certainly does not deserve you either,” Felicity emotionally responded to him and also in reference to his wife as tears fell from her eyes. “And don’t worry. Both Patty and myself believe that you did not mean to hurt Eva and that you’d never intentionally hurt a woman. We also know that you’re not a violent man and do understand why you reacted the way you did and agree that both of her illicit lovers received their just desserts.

“What she did to you was horrible and no one deserves to be treated like that and frankly, she does not deserve you and especially after all you’ve done for her and all the love you’ve given to her,” Patty added. “Don’t worry Barry. You can stay here with us until you figure out what you’re going to do alright?”

Not wanting to go back home because of the mess back there, but also not wanting to be all alone during this difficult time either, he nodded.

“I’d like that. As long as I’m not a burden to either of you,” he answered them gratefully but also not wanting to just barge into their space.

“Of course you won’t be a burden. You have not, and never will be, a burden and you can stay here for as long as you’d like,” Patty was quick to reassure him, smiling in encouragement.

Barry gave both women a bittersweet smile in return, fully accepting their offer. Afterwards the three of them worked to settle him in while his buddy Cisco Ramon, per Patty calling him up and apprising him of the situation, went over to his best friend’s place to pick up the latter’s clothes and other stuff he might need. And Barry’s wife let him in and quietly stood by as he did so, fully understanding that her estranged husband needed space from her and that she was ultimately the one to blame for this messy situation.

She was the only one there though since Eva had taken Malick to the hospital due to the injuries that Barry had inflicted upon him.

Once he’d finished and Cisco was on his way out the door, the woman addressed him.

“Could you please tell Barry that I’ve persuaded Eva to talk Malick into not pressing charges against him? I just don’t want him to suffer any more than he already has and especially since all of this is entirely my fault,” she said to him, hoping he’d pass the message along.

Cisco turned and gave her a withering expression that caused her to shrink back, but then his eyes softened and he nodded to her in acknowledgement. And then he left and headed over to where Barry, Patty, and Felicity were and dropped off the items while passing along the message. And Barry thanked him while it helped remove some of the agonizing weight on his shoulders since it showed that his wife apparently still cared for him somewhat.

But he still did not believe he could get past her infidelity and doubted he ever would. And especially if Eva was telling the truth that his wife was now in love with her and Malick.

As time passed, a routine was established in which Barry contributed to his friends household duties which included the cooking, cleaning, purchasing groceries when necessary, and other stuff as well. Keeping busy since he did not want to take advantage of them, even though the women kept insisting he was not, and also to keep himself distracted from the mess he’d left behind.

He also spent his free time reading interesting novels, a great majority of them being Crime, Mystery, and Sci-Fi, and watching a few movies. Two of them being some very interesting and engaging movies such as _“Careful What You Wish For”_ , starring celebrity singer and actor Nick Jonas, and a simple yet engaging Sci-Fi movie known as _“Time Trap”_ , which he watched with Patty and Felicity and all three absolutely enjoyed it.

One evening Cisco, along with his other buddy Oliver Queen, decided to take Barry out for a drink in order to further help distract him from everything and they went to their favorite bar and purchased some bottles of beer, three each. And Oliver paid for everything while they just sat, relaxed, and chugged down their beers.

Barry couldn’t help but admit the buzz it gave him was nice and helped him feel a bit relaxed and so he sat back and continued to enjoy his beer with his friends.

“So you know what you’re going to do about her,” Cisco asked him curiously in regards to his wife, taking a swing of beer. Barry shook his head.

“I honestly don’t know man. It’s as though my world’s crumbling around me and I don’t know where to go from here,” he confessed.

“Hey, don’t say that. Cisco and I, along with Sara, Caitlin, Patty, Felicity, and my sister are all here for you and none of us are going to let anything crumble,” Oliver firmly reassured him while briefly clutching his shoulder in support. “When one of us is hurt then all of us are hurt and none of us will ever abandon the other. And that includes you as well and especially since you’re my brother in all but blood and never forget that.”

Barry looked at both men with gratitude.

“Thanks a lot, both of you. Your support and friendship means a lot to me and your words especially Oliver,” he responded with a soft smile.

“Of course man. We’ll always have your back,” Cisco smiled reassuringly, followed by the three men clinging their bottles together in emphasis of their bond.

Over the next few days and weeks, Barry continued hanging out with his closest friends while still continuing work at the CCPD. Many of his friends over there, including detective Eddie Thawne, stopped by his office and enquired as to how he was doing and offering their support during this tough time while he in turn always reassured them while giving them his thanks.

He also went on plenty of outings with Patty and Felicity, the two of them doing all they could to keep his spirits lifted. The three of them went to the movies, on picnics, to the museum, the zoo, and sometimes walks in the park.

They also spent time at the beach and enjoyed frolicking in the sand, splashing in the water, and watching the glorious sunset as it cast a gorgeous reddish orange glow across the horizon.

Barry also laid back on the sand and smiled as he observed Patty and Felicity as they played on the beach and sometimes exchanged hugs and soft kisses while doing a few fun dances.

During all of this, the bond between the three of them, which was already strong, continued to strengthen and deepen between them while they drew closer and closer together.

It was as though the connection they already shared during Barry’s marriage, and even before that, was expanding and reaching new heights. And it was something he would discuss with Caitlin and Thea, the latter being Oliver’s sister and Sara’s sister in law, while they consumed some ice cream at the ice cream parlor they enjoyed visiting.

“Are you saying that you’re beginning to feel something for Patty and Felicity?” Thea asked him curiously, eyebrows raised, as she took a spoon of ice cream.

Barry sighed.

“Maybe, yes, no, I don’t know,” he admitted while running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve always been close to them and while I deeply value and love both of you and all of our shared friends, it’s just that I’ve always felt something more with them you know? Something special. Nothing beyond friendship, or so I thought, but something was definitely was there and with them both.

“Of course they ended up together and I married my wife and so it ended up in the past for me. But now, and after what happened with who I thought was both the love of my life and my forever, the two of them have been there for me so much lately and whatever I once felt for them has not only returned but grown stronger than ever and I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you discussed any of this with them?” Caitlin softly asked him while swirling her ice cream around with her own spoon.

He shook his head.

“I don’t want to damage the friendship I already have with them and despite how I may or may not feel about them, they’re still together now and the past is the past,” he answered. “And it would be way too soon and I still need time to recover from my heartbreak. Only time will tell when I’ll truly be able to truly open my heart up again”.

Both Caitlin and Thea nodded in understanding.

“I understand where you’re coming from Barry, but I don’t think it would hurt to talk to them. At least to get things off of your chest,” Caitlin replied gently. “But of course you have to do what you think is best and hopefully everything will work out for you”.

“One day at a time,” Thea added.

Barry smiled in affirmation.

“One day at a time,” he repeated while nodding in agreement, followed by the three of them bringing their ice cream cups together in a toast.

A few weeks would pass following their outing together and soon it was almost a month since that fateful day Barry’s heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. Currently he was in the kitchen and helping Patty and Felicity cook dinner when a knocking sound was heard at the door. Patty excused herself with a smile and went to answer it. As soon as she opened it however, her smile immediately turned into a frown, her eyes darkening as well, upon seeing Barry’s wife on the other end, the latter woman standing there nervously while clutching a very large envelope in her hand.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Barry’s two timing wife is at the front door. What could she want, and what might the envelope she has with her contain?
> 
> The answers will of course be in the next chapter and whenever I write and post it.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews if you want.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> What did everything think so far? Please let me know in the reviews if you want.
> 
> Also, I personally don’t condone men striking women in real life, with the exception of self-defense. Having said that, Barry did not mean to strike Eva. He was in a haze of rage and therefore his mind was not thinking of anything except that there was an obstacle in his way of dealing with Malick. And his shame regarding Eva is genuine.
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll update this but I’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Have a great day


End file.
